Lost in Memory
by Alexpuppy
Summary: Bit disapers one day. The only clues to what happened is blood, a knife and a gun. 5 years later he returns to the Blitz team, but hes lost all memory of them and his past. Leena tries to help him remember. Is there a secret he's not willing to tell?B/L
1. Bye Bye Bit

1 Lost in Memory  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids! Don't sue! EKK! Help! I don't have enough money to be sued!  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Bang! Bit woke up with a jump. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to see a figure standing in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Bit asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The man said. Suddenly Bit felt a pain under his right eye. He brought his hand up to it and felt something warm slide down his cheek. He was bleeding. A drop fell the ground.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Bit asked.  
  
"Your lucky I missed." The man replied, dropping his knife. Bit took a step backward into his room. The man followed. Suddenly, the man lifted up something so that it was level with Bit. There was a click and a small bang. Bit blacked out.  
  
  
  
That morning, Leena walked up to Bit's room to wake him up. She saw the drop of blood and a knife.  
  
"Bit?" She asked, getting a little worried. She opened his door and found more blood and a gun on the floor. The window was broken and there was no sign of Bit.  
  
"BIT!" She yelled. No response. Leena feel to the ground in tears. Bit was gone.  
  
End prologue  
  
  
  
(A/n: Don't worry folks, Bits not dead. Oh come on, think I'd kill the only guy who goes with Leena? Not a chance! Review and I'll write more!) 


	2. A New Worrior, But is it Bit, Or Not?

1 Lost in Memory  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to prologue  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
It had been 5 years since Bit had disappeared. The Blitz team had searched nearly the entire world but no one had seen him. But with out Bit, the team dropped down to B Class warriors and Brad got so fed up with them, he left and joined Naomi and Leon. Only Leena, Jamie and Doc were left. Leena was really depressed by Bits disappearance and Jamie just didn't feel like doing anything anymore. Doc had completely stopped playing with his models. The Blitz team was a mess till that one day…  
  
"Hey Doc, there's something on the raider. A Zoid I think." Jamie said. Doc walked over to have a look. Suddenly, his jaw drooped. "What? What is it?!?" Jamie asked.  
  
"It's… It's… It's the Liger Zero!" Doc said, still shocked. He was alive! After all that time!  
  
"WHAT?!?" Jamie almost yelled.  
  
"I know! I thought Bit was dead, but there he is! Just standing there."  
  
"But what if its not Bit?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Do remember that Bit was the only one you could pilot the Liger Zero and I'm sure that's that Liger Zero!" Doc replied. "I'm going to go see if it's him." Doc said nearly running our on the control room. He sped down to the garage and to the jeep.  
  
"Hey Dad! Where are you going so fast?" Leena asked.  
  
"I've got a surprise for you!" Doc said as he drove off to meet the Liger. He sped off until he reached the Liger. "BIT? IS THAT YOU?" Doc yelled up to the Liger. The cockpit opened.  
  
"Sorry! I don't know who you're talking about!" The pilot yelled out. He stood up and looked down at doc. His short blond hair waved in the wind slightly and his green eyes sparkled in the sun.  
  
' But that is Bit!' Doc thought looking up at the pilot. Sure enough, he looked identical to Bit except for a small scar under his right eye. "But you look just like Bit Cloud! Don't you remember me? Dr. Torous!" Doc yelled up to him.  
  
"Sorry, I can't remember anything from my past. I may even be this Bit Cloud your taking about, I just don't remember." The pilot yelled down. (A/n: Ok, this is Bit, I don't want to call him 'The Pilot' Anymore.)  
  
"Come down here so that I can talk to you!" Doc yelled up to Bit. He jumped down to face Doc.  
  
"Hi!" Yup, that was Bit.  
  
"So, ya say you don't remember your past? What have ya been up to lately?" Doc asked.  
  
"Well, I've been picking through old abandon Zoids and selling parts I find for money so that I could buy food. Other then that, I just roam around. I've been with my Liger for as long as I can remember which is only about 5 years."  
  
' It all adds up. This is Bit, and he's lost all his memory.' "Do you have any memories from your past?" Doc asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember one person. But that's all. Hey, you would happen to have any food with you, would you?" Bit asked.  
  
' This is the Bit we know and love.' Doc thought. "No, but I'd be happy if you would stay with us for awhile." Doc suggested.  
  
"Umm, ok, if that's ok with you, I'd be happy to stay awhile." Bit said smiling.  
  
"Great. I'll show you the way. Just follow me in my jeep." Doc replied, jumping into his jeep. Bit jumped into the Liger Zero and they were off.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what his suprize is." Leena wondered as she worked on her Gun Sniper. Just then she saw a car in the distance. "Here he comes. Wait, what's that?" She asked squinting here eyes a little. "Oh. My. God. Is that the Liger Zero?!?" Leena asked, jumping off her GS. The jeep drove up followed by the Liger Zero. "Bit?" Leena asked, her eyes tearing. Bit jumped out of the cockpit. Leena ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "OH MY GOD! It you! BIT! Your finally home!" Leena said. She had missed him most of all.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bit asked, totally confused.  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you remember me?" Leena asked stepping away.  
  
"Leena…" Doc stepped up to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Wow, so you don't remember anything?" Leena asked.  
  
"Leena." Bit whispered. Doc and Leena looked at him weirdly. "I remember you. I don't have any memories of you, but I just remember I knew you."  
  
"Only me?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yeah. Weird, isn't it?" Bit asked. "So, can I have something to eat?" Bit asked. Both Leena and Doc fell over anime style.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll show you to the Kitchen." Leena said, getting up. They went out of the garge and headed down the hall the kitchen. Jamie was there, eating a cookie and reading about Zoids.  
  
"Bit! Oh my god! I'm so glad to see you! Where have you been all this time?" Jamie asked standing up. Leena went and whispered something in his ear. "I'm so sorry about that. Ya need anything, I'll help ya out. By the way, my names Jamie."  
  
"Hi! Can I have one of your cookies? I'm staving!" Bit said. Jamie too fell over anime style.  
  
"Sure help your self." Jamie said, standing up.  
  
"Thanks!" Bit said stuffing a cookie in his mouth. "Yof woffn't bflefe hff huffrry f ffas!" Bit said, munching on his cookie. He finished it " Sorry, I said you would believe how hungry I was!"  
  
"You usually were hungry like that." Leena said. Leena desided to give Bit a tour of the base. "Ok, this here is the control room." They walked down the hall. "This is the rec. room." They walked even further. They continued the tour till they came to Bits room.  
  
"So this is my room?" Bit asked looking around.  
  
"Yep." Leena said. She hadn't been in here for years. It gave her bad memories.  
  
"Leena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was I like?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you knew me before I lost my memory, right? What was I like?" Bit Asked sitting down on his bed.  
  
"Well, you were amazing when it came to Zoid battling. A ginues of a sort. Yes, you were a little cocky, but that's only because you were so good at battling. You were always so positive and nice. You teased me some times, but that was only at the beginning. I mean, when you first joined the Blitz team."  
  
"The Blitz Team. That's this team's name?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, you and I always got in little fights. Like you would steal my donut and I'd chase you around, then I'd steal you cookies, you chase me around. We didn't always get along that well, but we were still best friends. You were always silly and goofy. Kind of kiddish in a way."  
  
"Was I nice?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah. A really nice friend to have. I really missed you theses 5 years." Leena said.  
  
"You else did I know?" Bit asked.  
  
"Well, there's Jamie and my dad, Doc. Then there's the fugal team which has Brad, Leon, my brother, and Naomi on it. Brad used to be on our team, but left a while ago. Then there's Harry. He's an annoying little freak who I hate. He really likes me, but I can't stand him. Once, you and I played a trick on him and made him think you and I were going out. He challenged you and you creamed him! An easy way to get free money. Harry Champ is loaded with money. There's a lot of other people like Jake Cisco, but you didn't know them as well."  
  
"So this Harry person. Will I get a chance to meet him?" Bit asked Leena. As if on que, they heard a scream.  
  
"LLEEEENNAA?!? WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?"  
  
"That would be him now." Leena sighed. They walked out of Bit's room and down the hall.  
  
"Oh Leena! I got a surprise for you!" Harry yelled. Bit and Leena entered the garage and Harry came running up to them.  
  
"Leena, my dear! How are you? Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were gone for good?" Harry said, a disgusted look on his face. Leena looked at Harry and WAM! Leena slapped Harry across the face.  
  
"Come on Bit, let's go." Leena said taking Bits hand and dragging him out of the garage.  
  
"So, I get the picture he was an enemy of mine." Bit said.  
  
"Well, he considered you his rival, but has really weak. He thought you were trying to steal me from him, but I was never his to begin with so I don't see why he was so upset." Leena replied. Suddenly she realized she missed something. He blushed and continued. "You weren't really trying to go out with me, it was just a prank we played on him."  
  
"Oh." Bit said, blushing too.  
  
"What'd I say?" Harry asked Doc as he walked up and the other two walked away.  
  
"Maybe no one's told you but the reason Bit is back is because he lost his memory. We're not sure how, but we're trying to him remember." Doc to Harry.  
  
"So, that means he doesn't remember Leena?" Harry asked, a glint of happiness in his eyes.  
  
"Nope! She's the only one he remembers." Doc said. Harry fell over anime style.  
  
"Great. Just great." Harry said. "Well, I'll ask her later." Harry said, walking away.  
  
  
  
Knock knock! "I'll get it!" Leena said, running out of the room. She opened the door. "Hi Leon! Hello Naomi, and Brad. Come on in! So, has dad talked to you lately?" Leena asked Leon as they walked in.  
  
"No, not in a few days." Leon said. "Why?"  
  
"Bits back." Leena started.  
  
"Really? I can't wait to talk with him! It's been so long! I wonder how he's doing!" Leon said.  
  
"There's only one problem." Leena said.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Bit has amnesia." Leena said sadly.  
  
"Oh my god! He can't remember anything?" Leon asked.  
  
"Nope. You're going to have to introduce your self. Naomi! Brad! Come here for a sec!" Leena yelled over to them.  
  
"What's up, Leena?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Well, Bits come back, but…" Leena got cut off.  
  
"Bits home? I can't wait to see him!" Naomi said.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why he left." Brad asked.  
  
"Would you guys listen to me?" Leena asked, getting a little annoyed. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, one small problem. Bit's lost his memory. He can't remember a thing from his past. Your all going to have to introduce your self's, got it?" Leena made sure it was clear with them all, then they headed back.  
  
"Hello Bit! My names Leon. I'm Leena's older brother!" Leon said, shacking Bit's hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Naomi."  
  
"And I'm Brad, I used to be on the Blitz Team with you." Brad said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm sure I knew you all once, but I can't remember anything from my past. Sorry." Bit said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Leon said. They all sat down and started eating.  
  
Later that night…  
  
He ran threw the alleys. The sky was dark and the air was cold. He was following someone. He saw her just in front of him. He took out a knives and….  
  
"AHHHH!" Bit woke up screaming. Leena heard him and came running to his room.  
  
"What happened? Bit? What's wrong?" Leena asked. She saw him sitting in his bed, just staring at the wall. "Bit?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, hi Leena. {Pant} It was just {Pant} a bed dream. Sorry if I {pant} woke you up." Bit said, looking over at Leena.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Leena asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just a dream." He said. 'But it really happened. When I was with them.' Bit thought.  
  
  
  
"Good morning guys! Hey, Jamie, Leena, we have a battle today. Its ageist the fuzzy panda team again. I think you'll be able to beat them. I hope." Doc said.  
  
"Hey Doc, can I fight too?" Bit asked.  
  
"Do you think you can?" Doc asked.  
  
"Well, from what I hear, I was pretty good! Why would I not be able to fight?"  
  
"I don't know. Well, it's worth a try. Ok team, get ready! The battle is in a hour!" Doc announced. The team went off to change and get ready.  
  
  
  
"Ready… Fight!" The judge yelled. Leena fired like mad, like always.  
  
"Weasel unit, total assault!" She screamed. Bullets flew everywhere.  
  
"And the Wild Eagle lives again!" Jamie/WE yelled, flying off.  
  
"Ok, come on Liger. Lets show them we can still fight, even though I can't remember anything!" Bit said. Liger roared a response. "Thanks buddy." The Liger bowned off towards the enemies.  
  
"Hey! Their Liger is back! We're done for!" Yelled on of the pilots.  
  
"People were that afraid of me? Wow! I must have had a really big reputation!" Bit said as he pounced on one of the enemies. "Umm, Liger? What kind of attacks do we have? Oh well." (A/N: The Liger doesn't have the gun under him anymore.) He started to chase one of the Zoids around. "Hehehehe…. This is fun! Ride'um cow boy!" Bit yelled as the Liger jumped after the Yellow Zoid.  
  
"Leave it to Bit to fool around on the battle field. Oh well. He'll figure it out soon enough." Leena sighed.  
  
"Whheeee! Umm, how am I supost to freeze his Zoid if I don't have any attacks? Wait I got an idea!" Bit said, turning around. As he suspected, the Zoid he had been following turned around and followed him. He ran until he saw a big rock. Then he suddenly stopped and ducked. The Zoid that had been following him jumped over Bit to avoid hitting him, but smashed right in to the big rock. "YES!!" Bit yelled. "One down, two to go!"  
  
"Bit mangeged to take one down? So he hasn't forgotten how to pilot." Leena said.  
  
"Yes he did. He can't remember any of the Liger's moves, but he just used some common sense to beat that one. Just like with Harry in that Battle years ago when he went around in circles till Harry's Zoid got to worn out to turn any more." Doc said.  
  
"Oh well. He's still pretty good." Leena sighed. Bit however, was having a little bit of fun.  
  
"Wow! Now wonder it seemed I loved battling! This is fun!" Bit said as the Liger jumped on top of the second Zoid, freezing it. He ran over to the last one to jump on it to, but it got out of the way.  
  
"Now hoe should I get this one." Bit wondered. Liger gave a small roar. The words Strike Laser Claw appeared on the screen.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw? Weird, but I might as well try it!" Bit said. The Liger ran up to the last one and jumped. "Strike…." The claws started to glow. "Laser…." Liger came down for the kill. "Claw!" The Liger's claws made contact with the last Zoid.  
  
"Battle over! Battle over! The winner is…. The Blitz Team!" The judge announced.  
  
"We… Won? WE WON!" Doc yelled, jumping up and down.  
  
"I won a battle! Did ya see that, Leena! We creamed'um!" Bit yelled, a BIG smile on his face.  
  
"Yup, just like it used to be, so long ago…" Leena said. He was back. He was finally back.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well, I know my friend Dawn really likes this fic, I hope you all do too! Review plz!) 


	3. Gone Once More...

Lost in Memory  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: Shesh, I don't own Zoids! How many times must I repeat my self?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The moon was full and high in the sky. The air was chilly, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his mission. This time, he was sent to a club. He waited out side till the victim left the club. As she left, he followed. He heard someone behind her and started to walk faster. He continued to follow. He didn't care about life or death, only the mission. He caught up with her, took out his dagger and…  
  
Bit woke up screaming again in the middle of the night. Leena, once again came to see if he was ok.  
  
"You're sure your ok?" Leena asked, sitting next to Bit on his bed.  
  
"Yeah. I just had a bad dream."  
  
"Well, ok, but if you need me, I'll be right across the hall in my room. Good night Bit." Leena said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Good night." Bit sighed. 'Why do those memories keep on coming back? Why couldn't I have lost my memory AFTER all that happened? How I hate THEM and what they did to me.' Bit thought. He decided to go back to bed and get some sleep. He'd sort this out tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"Feeling better Bit?" Leena asked as he walked in that morning.  
  
"Yeah, just a bad dream, that's all." Bit said, sitting down and taking a couple of pancakes.  
  
"Well, great job on the battle yesterday, team! Maybe if we try really hard, we can get back in to S class again. It'll take a lot of work, but I think with Bit here again, we'll be able to do it." Doc said.  
  
"I sure hope so!" Leena said. She put her fork down to take another pancake off her plate, but there was nothing. "Ok, who took my pan cake?!?" Leena yelled.  
  
"Epp!" Bit squealed, starting to make a mad dash for the door. "Some thing tells me you weren't the best person to steal a pancake from." Bit said, running out the door.  
  
"Hey! Look! An improvement! He remembers it's not a good idea to steal from Leena!" Jamie said.  
  
"BIT!!!!!"  
  
"And I think he's going to be reminded of the pain you get as a punishment." Doc sighed as Leena got up after Bit.  
  
"HHEELLPP!!!!" They heard a yelled and a crash.  
  
"Maybe its time we go save Bit?" Jamie suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Doc said, stepping out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Ouch." Bit said, who now had a bandage around his forehead.  
  
"Just for so you know Bit, if you're going to 'borrow' anyone's food, don't take Leena's. She'll freak because you used to do that all the time. She's used to beating you up after she catches you." Doc said.  
  
'If I wasn't trying to forget the last few years, I could have beaten her up really badly, but for some reason, I don't think I'd want to do that to her.' Bit thought, standing up and leaving for his room. "I'm going to go rest. See ya guys later!" Bit said as he walked down the hallway to his room. He walked in and closed the door. "Why can't I just forget about the last 5 years, Damnit!" Bit said, plopping down on his bed.  
  
'What is bothering him so much? Where was he all that time that seems to be brothering him so much?' Leena thought as she pasted his door, over hearing what he had just said.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Bit woke up in the middle of the night. Why did he keep on having those horrible dreams? He got up and headed for the kitchen for a mid night snack.  
  
~~  
  
Leena woke up after hearing Bit's door open.  
  
'Some people just don't change. Even after 5 years. But it seemed like only yesterday Bit had disappeared, and then the Liger left looking for him. It was weird how attached those two were, the Liger and Bit. Leena disided to go get a snack too. She got up and left for the kitchen. She walked in and saw Bit looking in the fridge.  
  
"Anything good in there?" Leena asked. Bit looked up to see Leena smirking at him.  
  
"Let me guess, I used to do this a lot to?" He asked, sitting down at the table with a sandwich.  
  
"Yup. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all. Help you self." Bit replied as Leena walked over to the fridge and looking in side. She pulled out some noodles and sat across from Bit.  
  
"So, do you remember anything yet?" Leena asked.  
  
"Nope, not a thing. I have a question for you though. Were there any clues left when I disappeared?" Bit asked.  
  
"Come to think of it, yeah. There was a knife, a gun, and a lot of blood. Here I'll show you." Leena said, walking out of the room and Bit followed. They went to Bit's room. He stood in his door way and Leena stood in front of him, showing him how she had found ever thing. It was hard to see, mainly because the lights were off.  
  
~snap!~  
  
~Bang! Bit woke up with a jump. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it to see a figure standing in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Bit asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The man said. Suddenly Bit felt a pain under his right eye. He brought his hand up to it and felt something warm slide down his cheek. He was bleeding. A drop fell the ground.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Bit asked.  
  
"Your lucky I missed." The man replied, dropping his knife. Bit took a step backward into his room. The man followed. Suddenly, the man lifted up something so that it was level with Bit. There was a click and a small bang. Bit blacked out.~  
  
"Oh my god." Bit said blinking a few times.  
  
"What?" Leena asked, worried.  
  
"I remember something!" Bit said.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"I remember waking to a loud noise, opening the door, and there was a guy. He slashed me between my eyes. I stepped back in to my room and then he pulled out a guy, then I felt a horrible pain in my chest. I fell back and hit my head on the table. I can't remember any more." Bit said. He jumped a little when he felt something warm touch his scar.  
  
"So that's how you got that." Leena whispered, taking her hand back. 'What's with me? Why'd I have to feel his scar?' Leena asked her self. But that scar seemed to make him even more handsome. It started on the bottom of his forehead and went diagonally between his eyes, finishing just below the top of his nose. (A/N: For those of you who have played Final Fantasy 8, it's just like Squall's scar.) Leena had always had feelings for Bit and it saddened her greatly when he disappeared and was happy he was back now, even if he couldn't remember a thing, except how he got that scar.  
  
"*Yawn* I'm tired. Mind if I go to bed?" Bit asked.  
  
"Be my guest. Good night!" Leena replied as she stepped out.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Bit said as he fell asleep. He was at ease now. No one knew his secret but him and the world would come to an end if they found out. Mainly he didn't want her to find out. Even though he had just met Leena, he liked her a lot. But if she found out… All he ever dreamed of would be impossible. She would hate him…  
  
~~  
  
"Leena, I need you to go to the store today, ok?" Doc said handing her a list.  
  
"Can I come too, Doc?" Bit asked, walking in the room.  
  
"Sure. Now get going! The sooner you get back, the sooner Jamie can make diner!" With that, Bit and Leena dashed out of the room and out to the jeep.  
  
~~  
  
"Ok, only one more thing." Leena said, looking at the list as she pushed the cart down the isle. "Hey Bit, find the isle with the cookies." Leena ordered.  
  
"But cookies aren't on the list, why… OH! Never mind! I'll be right back!" Bit said, giving her a wink and dashed to get the cookies.  
  
~~  
  
"How could you let him get away, and then never tell me, a month after he escaped?!?!?!?" A man yelled and another.  
  
"I thought we could find a replacement, sir." The second man cowered.  
  
"NO! I want you to find him and return him to me. He's going to get some major beatings for this one… Send Yin to find him and return him to me." The first man said.  
  
"Yes, Sir!" The second man saluted and ran off.  
  
~~  
  
"Bit! Over here! I know a short cut!" Leena yelled.  
  
"I'm not so sure about it. That's one of the allies that… never mind." Bit sighed, catching him self about to say something he would regret.  
  
"Oh come on. Your not scared, are you?" Leena asked, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Well then, lets go! It will take us strait to the jeep." Leena said, dashing down the ally, leaving all the bags for Bit.  
  
"Wait for me!" He yelled, running after her with the bags of food. He reached her and they started to walk down the ally. Suddenly, Bit stopped, then signaled for Leena to stop.  
  
"What?" Leena asked.  
  
"Shhhh." Just then, a man jumped out of the shadows with a knife and attacked Bit. Bit, at the same time grabbed a knife from his pocket and blocked the attack. "Yin! Get away from us!" Bit yelled, blacking yet another attack from the shadowed man (yin).  
  
"Rin! I'm here to bring you back to where you belong!" Yin yelled, attacking Bit again,  
  
"Stop calling me that! My name is Bit Cloud! I'm part of the Blitz Team! I'm no longer with you guys!" Bit yelled back, defending him self. Leena was terrified. Yet, she found the time to wonder how Bit he gotten so good at fighting. But this other guy, Yin, seemed a slit bit better. "Leena! Get out of here!"  
  
"Not with our you!" Leena screamed.  
  
"Go! I'll be ok!" Just then, Bit got cut on upper arm.  
  
"No, your not going to be ok, and I want to help!" Leena cried.  
  
"I have an idea." Yin said, walking over to Bit who was kneeling down, clutching his arm. Blood was dripping down Bit's arm. "I'll just take you both back with me. I know plenty of guys who would love to meet this girl. You know, get to know her, inside and out." Yin had a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Leena! Get out of here! Now! I'll hold him off, I'll be back, I promises!" Bit yelled, standing up and grabbing his knife and attacking Yin. Leena watched the two fight for awhile then ran off like Bit told her to. A few seconds later she heard a gun go off.  
  
"Bit?!?" She cried, running back to where the two were fighting. When she got there, all she found was a whole lot of blood. "No…" She fell to the ground in tears. 'Not again. Please not again.' She thought, sobbing.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
(A/N: I hope you like it so far. Sorry it took so long, but I was on vacation. Review and tell me what you think!) 


	4. ... Or Maybe Not

Lost in Memory  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Zoids. (humf!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
'No. He's not gone. He can't be gone.' Leena thought standing up, whipping away her tears. But it seemed weird. If Bit had been shot, wouldn't there be more blood? The only blood was the small bit from Bit's cut. Then she heard something. She turned around to see Bit, dragging something, or someone out of a small ally. "BIT!" Leena yelled, hugging Bit.  
  
"Hey, could you help me with this?" Bit asked, dropping what he was dragging.  
  
"Oh my god!" Leena whispered, looking at the thing. It was a man! The man who had attacked them! He was dead and very pale. He had a bullet hole in his head, dead smack in the forehead, blood oozing everywhere. The ally began to smell like blood. Leena looked over at Bit who was holding a gun, a pistol to be exact.  
  
"His name was Yintoyer. Everyone called him Yin. He was the one you kidnapped me from the base 5 years ago." Bit said looking down at the now dead man, pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. When I told you to go, he explained that he was the one who took me and that he was returning me to take me again."  
  
"Where? Where did he take you?" Leena asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. First, we need to get rid of him. That dumpster will do nicely." Bit picked up Yin, who was covered in his own blood, and put him in the dumpster. "I shot him just after he said that he was the one who kidnapped me in the first place. He was the one who ruined my life." Bit said, looking up at the dark sky.  
  
"You have good aim." Leena said, remembering how exact the hole was. Dead smack in the middle of the head.  
  
"I had no choice but to be perfect. But that's a different story."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Once we get back. I promise, as long as we have some privacy. I don't want anyone else to know, got it? And one more thing."  
  
"Yes?" Leena replied.  
  
"What ever I say, promise you won't hate me for it."  
  
"Of course not." She smiled. 'I could never hate you.' They started walking back to the car.  
  
~~  
  
"Now, before you tell me everything, we need to fix up that cut of yours." Leena said, dragging Bit to the hospital wing in the Blitz Team base.  
  
"No, really, I'll be fine." Bit pleaded.  
  
"Just look at it! Its really deep and still bleeding! And you tell me it'll be fine!"  
  
"I've had worse and lived with out treating it."  
  
"I'd like to know where you were where you got worse cut than this and lived even though you didn't treat it. But first I need to fix your arm!" Leena sat him down on a bed and got the first aid kit. She pulled some things out and put them on the small bedside table. She got a wet cloth and started cleaning Bit's cut. She put down the cloth and picked up something else. "Ok, this will sting a little." She said spraying an anti- gem medicine on the cut. Leena looked at Bit's face. He didn't show the slightest bit of pain, what so every. 'Weird.' She thought, continuing with the cut. A few minutes later, she was done. "There you go. All wrapped and ready to go!" Leena said, standing up.  
  
"Thanks. So, you really want me to tell you everything?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah. I would like to know." Leena said, helping him up, too.  
  
"Ok. Well, lets go my room. I don't really feel like telling everyone else." They started walking to Bit's room. They walked in and Bit closed and locked the door.  
  
'He must really not want anyone to hear this but me.' Leena thought. Leena sat on Bit's bed and Bit sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, where do I begin? Ok, remember all those killings a few years ago? They started about 3 years ago, and stopped about a few months ago and they never found the murderer?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that. Very well. Once I almost shot by one. But they missed. I never saw their face mainly because they were on the ruff of a building. But yes, I remember that." Leena replied, nodding her head.  
  
"Th- That… was … Me."  
  
  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
  
  
(A/N: Sorry it's so short. Couldn't pass up a good cliffhanger. But hopefully the next chapter will be up tonight. Review plz!!!!) 


	5. Bit's Real Reson for Returning

Lost in Memory  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. Ouch. I just got braces and my mouth hurts. My poor, poor mouth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"What do you…" Leena was cut off by her father knocking on the door.  
  
"Bit? I need to talk with you." Said Doc through the door.  
  
"I'll be right back." Bit said as he left the room to talk with Doc.  
  
~~  
  
"So Bit, lets take a little walk, shall we?" Doc and Bit walked out side in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Bit asked, a little scared Doc had found out. They had walked quite a ways now and they couldn't see the base.  
  
"I was wondering…" Doc started, but they heard something.  
  
"Well done Rie, just as planed." A man said. "You had me scared when I heard you killed Yin, but I see I was wrong. Just as we had planed. You brought Dr. Toros to us just in time." Bit and Doc were now surrounded by men, all armed with guns and swords.  
  
"My name is Bit! Leave us along!" Bit yelled at the man.  
  
"Your not turning on us, are you? You've gotten this far in the mission, just finish him off!" The man said.  
  
"What do you mean? You mean this was all a trick? You didn't roam around for awhile and just end up finding us, but you were a mission to kill me?" Doc turned around to face Bit.  
  
"I-I I can explain! Yes, I was part of them, but not any more!" Bit tried to explain to Doc, but he won't listen.  
  
"And then you try getting close to Leena, just to get to me. I can't believe you!" Just then, all the men that were around them attacked. Bit jumped in to save Doc. When Bit was busy fighting off the men, Doc ran for the Blitz Team base.  
  
"Dad! What happened?!?" Leena yelled, running out to help her dad who was hurt.  
  
"Bit. It was all just a trick. He was just using you to get close to me so that he could finish a mission to kill me." Doc panted. Brad, Jamie, Naomi and Leon came running out to help Doc. Doc explained what happened to the rest of the Blitz and Fugle teams.  
  
"I can't believe him!" Brad said in disgust.  
  
"No, It can't be." Leena was shocked. She didn't believe him. And even if it was true, she still loved Bit. Just then, the figure appeared that was coming towards them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Doc yelled to Bit.  
  
"Its not what you think!" Bit whispered. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Get out. I never what to see you here again! I can't believe you. Go and don't ever retune!" Doc yelled back, then turned around and headed back to the base. Bit turned around and left.  
  
"Bit!" Leena tried to run after him, but Leon and Brad held her back. She finally stopped struggling. She ran back to the base to her room.  
  
"Leena, I don't want you going out by your self anymore, got it?" Doc said to Leena closed the door to her room. Just hours ago Bit had saved her from a guy in an ally. From what she had heard, the guy he had killed was even on Bit's own team. How bad could Bit really be? Leena started to cry. She sat down on her bed and just cried. Then she saw the open window. She jumped out and ran in the direction that Bit had left in. She ran around for hours looking for Bit.  
  
"Bit? Bit? Where are you?" Leena yelled. It had gotten dark out and she had gotten tired. She sat down on a rock and began to cry again. Little did she know that Bit had been watching her. "Bit, I love you. Come back, please." Leena whispered. At hearing this, Bit came out of his hiding place.  
  
"You call?" Bit said with a smirk on his face. Leena jumped up and gave Bit a big hug.  
  
"I thought I had lost you again." Leena said as she clinged to Bit.  
  
"I'm sorry it all worked out this way. This is not how I meant it to work. Yes, I was sent on a mission to kill Doc. But when I met you, and learned a little about my past, I just couldn't find the heart to go through with the mission. I'm so sorry. Leena, I really do love you." Just then, the gap between them closed in a passionate kiss.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
  
  
(A/n: Just so you know, Bit's not a murderer. You'll find out in the next chapter what happened when he was gone. I got the idea for this chapter from a movie. If you can guess the movie, I'll give you a prize! Now, it's a hard one to guess and no giving it away, Dawn, since you already know. ^_^!) 


End file.
